


The Repopulation Initiative

by NickelModelTales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, F/M, High School, Horror, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Science Fiction, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelModelTales/pseuds/NickelModelTales
Summary: The residents of a small Tennessee town are preyed upon by strange invaders with hypnotic powers.





	1. Something Ellie Couldn’t Place

**Author's Note:**

> A reader challenged me to write a story cross-breeding horror/science fiction with erotic hypnosis. I don’t know that I’m into the horror/sci-fi genre, but I decided to give it a shot.  
>  \-- NickelModelTales

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, some character are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves teenagers becoming mentally enslaved by inhuman protagnoists. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

 

“I’m telling you,” Cleo insisted, jabbing a finger at the other girls.  “I saw them!  **_Green lights,_** zipping through the sky!”

Most of the other girls laughed, some with malice.

“What’s going on?” Ellie murmured to Debra, her best friend.

Debra snorted in derision.  “Cleo’s being an airhead again.”

“Hey, you guys asked **_me!_** ” Cleo cried, close to tears.  More laughter.

“She was out with Hank last night,” Debra explained to Ellie, keeping her voice low.  “Says they were getting it on somewhere down Hickory Road.  No-one else around for miles, right?  Then – pay attention, now – green lights came down from the stars, or some such shit, and landed maybe a mile away.”

Ellie rolled her eyes.  “Seriously?”

“Yep,” Debra smirked.  “That’s her story.”

Ellie knew Cleo and her boyfriend Hank, slightly.  Cleo had gone up through the Harkerwood school system with her since kindergarten.  Neither the prettiest nor the smartest girl in school, Cleo still managed to make the Tigerette squad because she had spent her life in gymnastics classes.  And Hank was a second-stringer on the Tigers, usually playing halfback when Coach put him in.  How Cleo and Hank had ever hooked up, Ellie couldn’t say.

It was 3:30 pm, the end of the school day.  Time for practice.  The cheerleaders of Harkerwood High were crammed into the locker room, shimming into their dance skirts.  In about ten minutes, Coach Ballanti would be screaming for the line-up.

“But we have to look for him,” Cleo wailed, reaching to grasp the arms of her fellow cheerleaders.

But she only got jeers for her pleas.

“Look for whom?” Ellie asked Debra.

“Hank,” replied the taller girl.

“Hank’s missing?” Ellie said, her smile fading somewhat.

Debra made a face.  “Yeah.  Cleo here claims Hank left her to investigate those lights.  She’s the last person to have seen him.”

“Huh,” Ellie said, eyeing Cleo.  The poor girl began to cry.

“Please,” snorted Debra.  “Hank Crenshaw is waking up in a cornfield somewhere, probably realizing he peed his pants from getting too dunk.”

******

Cheerleading practice was a disaster.  Sally Anne had gotten a used red Chevy for her eighteenth birthday, and was gleefully making plans.  “This weekend, girls,” she bragged.  “I’m off to Tennessee State to sneak into a kegger party.  Who wants to come?”

The prospect of escaping from Harkerwood, if only for an evening, was enough to shatter all discipline.  Coach Ballanti finally threw down her whistle in aggravation and sent everyone home.

Ellie could have hitched a ride with Debra’s parents, but didn’t feel like it.  The September air was still warm, and she decided a brisk walk home would be fun.

Harkerwood, a farming community, was tucked into the remote hills of Western Tennessee.  Here, an older America was somehow hidden away from all the horrible things happening elsewhere in the world.  Ellie’s family had moved here before her birth, although she was never sure why.  Her father, a hopeless optimist, seemed oddly misplaced among this community of wary, conservative farmers.

Just outside of town, Ellie passed Old Roy’s General Store, and on impulse, popped inside.  A lemonade sounded nice, and she had a few spare dimes in her pocket.

But Old Roy was no-where to be seen.  Odd.  The store was open, alright, but… deserted.

No.  Not empty.  There was a man in the back, standing before the big magazine stand.

Even though she was standing behind him, Ellie knew this fellow was from out-of-town.  After all, he was young but completely bald.  Harkerwood had no such man in the community.  None that Ellie had ever seen at church, at least.

Hearing her sneakers on the linoleum, the stranger turned.  He was of a good height, with thin shoulders and long, spider-like hands.  Not only was his scalp missing any hair, he also had no eyebrows or even eyelashes.  His eyes were bright blue.  And Ellie was stuck at how she couldn’t begin to guess his age.  He was… twenty?  Thirty?  Her age?  She had no idea.

The man wore overalls, a plaid shirt, heavy boots.  A farmhand’s apparel.  And yet, there was not a speck of dirt on him anywhere.

“Hello there,” the man said, and smiled.  His voice was cool and pleasant.  He had a faint accent, something Ellie couldn’t place.

“Hey,” the teenager nodded.  “Say, have you seen Old Roy?”

“Afraid not,” the man informed her.  “I’ve only been here a few minutes myself.”

“Okay,” Ellie said, looking about.  Maybe the shopkeeper was in the bathroom?

She glanced back at the stranger and saw what was in his hand: one of the adult nudie magazines!  The fellow had removed the paper wrapper and was open flipping through naughty photographs.

A rush of curiosity coursed through the girl.  Those magazines were **_highly_** controversial in Harkerwood, leading some of the church-folk to call for a boycott of Old Roy.  Her classmate George Malone had once nicked an issue, only to get caught with it in homeroom.  Ellie had always wondered what the forbidden inside of an issue looked like.

Her mouth must have dropped open, for the man held up the open magazine for her to inspect.

“See?” he said matter-of-factly.  “It’s a nude woman.”

“So it is,” Ellie agreed, throwing caution to the wind.  If this fellow was unwrapping smut, well, this was an opportunity to see what all the fuss was about, wasn’t it?

“You would like to see?” the man asked, then offered the magazine.

Ellie accepted, staring at the glossy photo before her.  There, a beautiful woman, completely naked save for her high heels, was standing in what looked like… a meat locker?  Bizarre.  She stood facing away from the camera, but was bent over at the waist.  This meant you could easily see all of her bottom and the side of one breast.  The pose looked absolutely ridiculous.

“Why would any woman stand like this?” Ellie asked, both amused and perplexed.  “Is this what you men find sexy?”

“I don’t know,” the stranger confessed.  “I’m learning about sexuality myself.  Its such a strange topic.”

“No, **_men_** are the strange topic,” corrected Ellie, now flipping through the magazine.  “Honestly… who could believe real women would ever pose like this?”

Page after page showed different women, all undressed, all showing off their privates.  There was even a photo of two topless women in a cheerleader’s locker room.  It looked nothing like the changing area at Harkerwood High.

“I’m confused,” the stranger said.  “You’re saying this is not an accurate depiction of how women lure men?”

“No,” Ellie assured him, flashing a quizzical glance at the stranger.  How could any grown man be so dense about women?  Maybe this guy was mentally immature and wandered off his farm?

“Very strange,” the man commented.

“Hmmgh,” Ellie said, tossing her ponytail.  “I don’t get it, either.  But thanks for letting me look.”

“Sure,” said the man.  “Are you considered a sexually attractive female?”

An alarm went off in Ellie’s head.  She didn’t know what any man would ask her such a question, but clearly it was not appropriate.

“Here,” she said, shoving the magazine back at the man.  “I gotta go.”

“Whoa, whoa, I’m sorry,” the man said quickly.  “Didn’t mean to startle you.  In my country, we often say things directly.  Sometimes it comes out wrong.”

“Yeah, okay,” replied Ellie, still wary.  “No problemo.  But I gotta go.”

“Can I ask you something else?” the man ask, stepping forward.

His blue eyes seemed to grow brighter.  Ellie hesitated, wondering if she had somehow misread the situation.

“What?” she asked.

“You’re a student in town, right?” the man asked.  “You’re wearing a school jacket.”

“Yeah,” answered Ellie, looking up into those blue eyes.  The lack of eyelashes suddenly seemed really, really weird to the girl.

“I’ll have to visit your school before too much longer,” the man said conversationally.  “I’ve heard the school is build next to the woods.  It sounds nice.  Your feet are on the floor.”

“They’re clearing back the woods,” Ellie said.  “Should make enough space for a new football field.  The old one is full of mudholes.”

“Yes, I heard,” the man said, stepping forward again.  “Still, the school itself sounds nice.  Your feet are on the floor.”

“Right,” said Ellie, momentarily confused.

“The school sounds nice,” the man repeated.  “Maybe you will show me around?  Your feet are stuck to the floor, your legs are relaxing.”

“Show you around?” said Ellie.  The man’s piercing gaze was holding her interest; those two blue orbs were becoming distracting.

“Yes, show me around,” said the man.  “Your legs and arms are relaxing.  Your feet are stuck to the floor.”

“My…?” Ellie began.

“Don’t speak,” the man said quickly.  “Just listen.  You will show me around your school?”

“Yeah,” mumbled the teenager.  “I’ll show you-“

“Don’t speak, please,” the man insisted gently.  “Your chest and arms and legs are relaxing.  Your eyes are growing heavy.  Later, you will show me around your school.”

Ellie felt the urge to echo what the man said, but somehow her lips didn’t want to speak.  She stood, rooted on the spot, staring into those intense, blue eyes.

“Your eyelids are growing heavy, so heavy,” said the man.  “Blink them once, and you’ll see.”

Obediently, Ellie blinked, and was surprised at how much more effort it took to force her eyes open again.  When she did, the man’s blue stare was even more intense than before.

“You feel so very, very relaxed,” the man told her soothingly.  “Now, I will touch you on your forehead, and once again, your eyes will close.  This time, you will drift down into a deep, deep sleep, where you will desire to follow and obey my commands.  Let yourself fall asleep…”

He gently placed two fingers above Ellie’s eyes.

“…now,” he whispered.

Automatically, Ellie closed her eyes, and it was as if she had dissolved into the air.  Suddenly, she was no longer aware of her arms nor her legs nor any part of her body.  Her last thought was to wonder how it was possible to fall asleep while standing.

“And now,” the man’s voice said, flowing through her mind, “you hear nothing but the sound of my voice.  You will find that anything and everything I tell you will become an absolute reality to you.  Do you understand?”

“…yes…” Ellie dimly heard her own voice say.

“Excellent,” the man’s voice complimented.  “Now, I will touch you on the forehead one more time.  You will open your eyes, yet remain deep within sleep.  You will obey all of my commands.”

Ellie was aware of two fingers touching her above her nose, and then her eyes opened.  She was surprised, for she had made no effort of her own to open them.

“Now,” the man smiled, “please follow me.”

******


	2. We Need More Data

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, some character are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves teenagers becoming mentally enslaved by inhuman protagnoists. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

 

 

The man led Ellie out of the store, then around back into the woods.  He walked with confidence, moving directly through the brambles and over the fallen branches which littered the forest floor.  Ellie followed, not caring where they were going.

The two hiked over hills and across gullies, traveling for perhaps over an hour on foot.  The tall trees blotted out most sunlight, making it difficult to see at times.  Yet, the man never looked about for navigation; he walked as if he’d spent all his life in this forest.

And then, the man and the hypnotized teenager crossed over one last hill.  There, below them, nestled with a bed of broken trees, was a large metal object, emitting steam and hazy green lights.  The dark thing had no discernible shape, as much of it was buried under the earth or covered by fallen pines.

The man moved directly toward the metal, unimpressed by its menace or strange violent nature.

Ellie kept close behind him.  In the back of her mind, she felt vaguely uncomfortable, the way you might it you were having a terrible dream yet couldn’t help yourself by waking up.  Yet her legs carried her along with the man.

A whirring noise materialized in the air, and then a mouth on the side of the metal thing yawned open.  Sickly orange light poured from the newly-created hole, and tendrils of thick mist danced on the frame, as if beckoning the two people inside.

The man marched straight in, never once hesitating.  After Ellie followed him, the metal closed behind her.

Where was she now?  The teenager had no idea.  She was possessed by a strange incuriosity, as if nothing here was unusual in the slightest.

“Come and stand here,” the man told her, indicating the center of a large chamber.  Ellie meekly did so.

As she assumed this now position, the chamber about Ellie seemed to alter itself.  The walls grew outward, and the lights became brighter and yellow.  The heavy mist clung to the floors and ceiling.

And then, a Voice spoke directly in Ellie’s mind.

 _Ah,_ it seemed to say.  _The probe has collected a female of the Species._

This voice was the oddest thing imaginable.  It spoke with no gender, and as far as Ellie could tell, it did not use English.  And yet, she could understand what was being said.

 _This one is fertile,_ a second Voice commented.  _It seems she has recently completed the humans’ adjustment necessary for reproduction._

 _Indeed,_ the first Voice agreed.

 _I wish to inspect her more closely,_ a third Voice.  _Child, you will remove your outer garments._

The last sentence was directed at Ellie, who suddenly felt a strange urge to remove all of her clothing.  Being naked just seemed **_necessary_** somehow.

The mesmerized teenager quickly kicked off her shoes.  Then she pulled off her jacket, tee shirt, bra, skirt, socks, and finally panties.  Her disrobing completed, she resumed standing still.

 _The female is paralyzed?_ the third Voice asked.

 _One moment,_ replied the first Voice.  _There.  I have disabled her autonomic brain functions.  You may proceed._

Ellie dimly noticed that her body felt like lead.  A dark tingling feeling was sweeping over her, giving her a slightly sick feeling.  Once, when she was thirteen, the dentist had to give her novocaine, which she hated.  This felt much worse.

A twisting metal caterpillar suddenly appeared from the mist, floating in the air.  The thing was little larger than a shoebox, but it bristled with hundreds of thin little silver rods, all of which twisted and writhed as if alive.

The whatever circled around Ellie’s nude hips, before twisting midair and latching onto her stomach.  The rods straightened into sharp needles.  They punctured her skin, some descending deep into her flesh.  Ellie’s jaw twitched, but she was unable to cry out in pain.

 _The female’s uterus has an excellent design,_ the third Voice reported.  _The medical probe reports an ample amount of capacity, support apparatus for a fetus, and a measurably suitable gestation time.  It is possible multiple embryos could be carried to completeness within this womb._

 _And yet,_ the second Voice remarked, _the female’s reproductive system does not seem to be surgically removable._

 _Why not try complete dissection for determination?_ the third Voice offered.  _The medical probe is capable of this operation.  It successfully completed the procedure on the older human male earlier this solar cycle._

Ellie felt the hundreds of needles sticking inside her body begin to move, slightly.

 _Inadvisable,_ the second Voice opined.

Immediately, the needles froze in place.

 _We must remember the primary mission,_ the first Voice chided.  _The Repopulation Initiative.  Our people are desperate.  We can still fertilize our own embryos for reproduction, but our bodies are no longer biologically capable of bearing our own young.  Replacement wombs must be acquired so that our unborn can gestate within them._

 _Quite succinct,_ allowed the third Voice.  _You are suggesting we cannot harvest the reproductive systems of human females?_

 _Not within the time parameters allowed,_ said the first Voice.

 _Another alternative presents itself,_ the second Voice chimed in.  _Why not use the humans as breeding stock?_

 _Elaborate,_ ordered the first Voice.

 _As we have observed,_ said the second Voice, _the human mind possesses considerable intelligence, but it is strangely multilayered.  Untouched, a human will revile and oppose us.  But when we tranquilize the rational layer, the human feels as if they are merely going to sleep.  We have access to the human’s perception and belief cognition.  The human becomes docile and controllable._

The other two Voices murmured to one another.  Finally, the first Voice said, _You are proposing that we place all humans into this suggestible state?_

 _We need more data,_ the second Voice disagreed.  _For example, we need to know much more about human sexuality.  This biological function is highly touted within all planetary cultures.  But I do not think we can use their literature as a source.  Direct observation is necessary._

 _Agreed,_ said the first Voice.

All at once, the needles withdrew from Ellie’s stomach.  The caterpillar-thing detached from her, and zipped away into the mist.

 _Child,_ the third Voice said, and Ellie understood that it was speaking to her.  _On our signal, you will awaken.  You will believe you are a sex instructor, here to lecture about human sexuality and reproduction.  You will demonstrate this biological function.  Do you understand?_

“…yes…” Ellie’s voice muttered, although Ellie didn’t understand at all.

But then something happened in her mind, and Ellie felt her body come alive.  Surprised, she wriggled her arms and then legs to make sure they could still move.

She blinked.  What was…?

Oh yes!  Ellie was a sex instructor.  She was here to lecture.

“Hello there,” she said confidently, imaging she was addressing a lecture hall of curious people.  “I understand you want to know how a man and woman have sex?”

 _Yes please,_ the third Voice replied.

“Its very simple,” Ellie explained patiently, feeling in command of the moment.  “When a man and woman are attracted to each other, they want to kiss.  Then they want to take off their clothes.  And **_then_** , the man gets an erection.”

 _A moment please,_ the second Voice interrupted.  _You are not providing context._

 _Perhaps if you had a human male for demonstration purposes…?_ the first Voice asked.

Ellie shrugged.  “Sure, I guess that makes sense.”

The mists parted as a figure approached.  Ellie squinted in the harsh yellow light.  At first, she didn’t recognize the man approaching.

Wait, yes she did!  Hank!  Hank Crenshaw!  Why, he was Cleo’s boyfriend.

It was Hank, alright.  He wore a blank expression.  And no clothes.  Ellie couldn’t help an immature smirk as she eyed Hank’s flaccid little wee-wee dangling before his legs.  Man, did that boy have overgrown pubes.

 _You will demonstrate human sexual reproduction using this male,_ the third Voice ordered.

Ellie’s mind flickered for a moment as the command penetrated her subconscious.

“For the guy to get hard – that’s an erection – first he needs to be stimulated,” Ellie explained.

She sauntered over to Hank, pressing her nude breasts against him and running fingertips over his shoulders.  Ellie grabbed the football player by the jaw, turning his head to kiss him full on the lips.

“See?” the teenage girl crowed as Hank’s cock began to swell to life.  “Now, when I’m ready, Hank here will put that in my vagina.”

 _Only once?_ the first Voice asked.

“Don’t get ahead of the story,” harrumphed Ellie.  She was the sex expert, she would explain what was going on.  “Now, before he can come inside me, I have to be wet.”

 _You require water?_ said the second Voice, perplexed.

“Shut up,” Ellie snapped.  “No, what I need is a bed.  Something comfortable to lie on.”

At these words, a platform rose up directly from the floor.  It was all-white in color, with a thick, cushy surface.  Ellie hopped on, sitting on her butt and spreading her legs.

“Eat me out, flyboy,” she ordered the entranced Hank.

Ellie could tell her observers were confused by her choice of words, but they said nothing.  Meanwhile, Hank obediently dropped to his knees, pressing his mouth to Ellie’s genitals.

He began licking, just like a dog lapping up water.

“See?” Ellie commented, beginning to get aroused.  “Hank here… will…  ahem, will keep doing… this…  yeah…”

She broke off, and closed her eyes.  Man, Hank might be in a deep trance, but he knew how to pleasure a woman.  Ellie absently ran her grateful fingers through his hair.

 _This is pleasurable for you?_ the Third Voice asked Ellie.

“Oh, fuck yeah…” Ellie grunted.  Her lower legs folded over Hank’s back, pushing him into her crotch even more.  “Ohhhhhh… yeah…  more, baby…”

Hank licked on, pushing more and more against Ellie’s clit.  She felt her eyes roll back into her head.  She was getting close… so close…!

Hank suddenly barked like a dog and his head lunged forward.  The assault caught Ellie off guard.  She nearly squealed.  But in that moment, Hank’s tongue landed directly on her spot, her One True Spot, and her orgasm launched.

“Oh!” she wheezed, clutching Hank’s hair by the roots now.  “Ohhhhhh!!!  Oh, fuck me baby, fuck me!!!”

Ellie hadn’t meant that as an order, but Hank rose to obey her.  Fully erect, he climbed on the platform.  The girl scooched back, spreading her legs wide.

A moment of quick gymnastics later, and then Ellie and Hank were fucking like porn stars.  Ellie was nearly wild with pleasure and delight.  She cried and laughed, doing all she could to throw her hips against Hank’s pounding cock.  She never wanted him to stop.

The two teens boned each other like crazy, as if they were all that was left in the human race.  They panted and yelled, each in the throes of immeasurable pleasure.

Ellie could tell when Hank came, for he slipped out for a wild second and squirted hot semen directly onto her butt.  She squealed as the slimy goo kissed her asshole, an unexpected delight.

And while Hank might have lost a stroke due to his uncontrollable lust, he made up for it with his aim.  On his next thrust, he was back deep within Ellie, pounding away.

All good things must end.  Eventually, Hank’s strength was spent.  With a groan, he flopped forward, lying on top of Ellie, his dick still deep within her.

 _I think I understand,_ the first Voice announced.  _Humans, you will fall back into sleep._

Before Ellie could react, her eyes closed.  Her mind tumbled into nothingness.  She was only dimly aware of Hank, still on top of and inside of her body.  Hank, too, was out like a light.

 _The humans’ method of physical fertilization is primal; it taps into much within the inner layers of their minds,_ the first Voice observed.

 _I am beginning to see possibilities,_ the second Voice mused.  _The humans will make excellent stock._

 _Elaborate,_ ordered the first Voice.

 _Human females find the act of fertilization to be deeply pleasurable,_ the second Voice commented.  _In fact, they desire it.  We should take advantage of this.  We can alter our own bodies to insert our own fertilized offspring into their gestation chambers.  Under our mental hegemony, the human women will believe they are engaging in pleasurable sexual activity._

 _Indeed,_ said the first Voice, pleased.

 _Once our offspring are inserted,_ the third Voice pontificated, _there is no need for the human women’s cognitive functions.  I recommend immediate lobotomization for them after the procedure.  This will reduce the amount of nutritional supplements they require during the gestation._

 _The human males will be needed only for breeding more females,_ observed the first Voice.

 _Not true,_ objected the second Voice.  _Human males could also be useful as unskilled laborers.  If they were similarly lobotomized, guidance components could be inserted into their craniums.  The central computers would then direct them in combined actions._

 _Very good,_ the first Voice complimented, mildly pleased.  _I have already signaled our homeworld.  The colony ships will be en route shortly._

 _We would be wise to begin the harvesting now,_ the third Voice said.  _When our people arrive, they will want to begin the Repopulation Initiative immediately.  Too many of us have died already._

 _Concurred,_ the First Voice said.

 _Recommendation,_ prompted the second Voice.  _Retain the human female and use her as the first insemination subject.  Send the human male back to his people with subliminal instructions to lure more females to us._

 _Counter-recommendation,_ the third Voice said.  _A scan of the female’s mind indicates she already has many social bonds with similar, fertile females.  Send her back to ensnare those females for our purposes.  We will retain the male and further develop our lobotomization technique on him._

 _Agreed,_ the first Voice replied.  _Proceed._

******


	3. Sooner or Later, Something Really Bad’s Gonna Happen

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, some character are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves teenagers becoming mentally enslaved by inhuman protagnoists. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Ellie woke the next morning, feeling as if she’d slept for a million years.  Her muscles felt rubbery and were slow to respond to her mental commands.  After fighting the urge to roll over and go back to sleep, Ellie finally sat up.

Her bedside clock said it was 5:13 AM.  Weird.  Ellie was a night owl, rarely going to sleep before 1 AM and never waking before noon if she didn’t have school.  She’d never risen before the sun in her life.

But rather than tempt fate, the cheerleader pushed herself through the shower, dressed, and decided to bike to school early.  She hurried downstairs.

“You’re off early,” her father commented, sipping his coffee while reading the morning paper.

Ellie glanced at the headlines.  Political corruption…  clergy sex scandals…  mass murder overseas…  ethnic wars…  environmental catastrophes…

“Jeez, Pops,” the teen remarked.  “The world is falling apart.”

“No, it always seems worse than it is,” her father chided her.  “Look here,” he remarked, indicating a story involving a doctor who was raping his female patients.  “Yes, this is terrible,” he admitted.  “But thanks to his horrible person, there will be new laws protecting women.  People’s awareness will be lifted.  There’s always good to come out of any tragedy.”

“Uh-huh,” Ellie snorted.  “Pops, sooner or later, something **_really_** bad’s gonna happen, and there won’t be an upside.”

Her father sighed, setting down the paper.  “Today the world is a better place than it was the day I was born.  So I have to believe there will always be a better tomorrow,” he insisted.  “Your ma and me wouldn’t have had you if we felt otherwise.”

Ellie kissed her dad on the cheek.  Leaving the old man to his cheerful delusions, she hurried to her bike.

Today felt like it would be an important day.

******

Homeroom was full of shocked kids.  “Did you hear?!?” Debra hissed to Ellie, as she slid into the next desk.

“What?” Ellie asked, alarmed.

“Old Roy,” her fellow cheerleader said, shaking her head.  “He was murdered.”

Ellie’s jaw dropped.  “No…!” she gasped.

“Not just murdered,” Debra murmured darkly.  “The police say he was **_gutted_**.  Like some sicko wanted to see his internal organs and removed them with a knife.  His hollowed-out corpse was found in his back storeroom.”

“Sick!” recoiled Ellie.

“And Hank Crenshaw’s still missing,” Debra reminded her.  “I can’t fucking believe it.  My senior year of high school, and I’m gonna get slashed by a psycho killer out there in the woods.”

******

Somehow Ellie and her friends pushed their way through classes, trying not to think about poor Old Roy.  It was not until cheerleading practice that Ellie was truly able to focus on the moment.

It helped that practice went quite well for a change.  Maybe Coach Ballanti was in a forgiving mood, or perhaps the cheerleading gods simply decided to smile on the Harkerwood High that day.  In any event, the new routines really clicked.  For once, the squad felt like a team, and not the usual cluster of warring rivalries.

"Great work, girls," Coach Ballanti beamed.  "Ya do me proud.  Now hit the locker room."

After pulling back on her street clothes, Ellie suddenly felt strange.  An irresistible compulsion flowed over her, and she found herself unzipping the outer pocket of her backpack, the pocket she **_never_** liked to use.  She dipped her hand within.

Her fingers found the oddest object; an oval made of silver.  On one side, there was a simple handle, not unlike the handgrips of a bike.  On the other, there were two blue crystals, each the size of a quarter.  They glinted dully in the locker room’s electric light.

“Hey Elle,” Debra said, surprised.  “What’s that?”

Ellie had no idea.  She’d never seen this thing before.

But as her fingers traced the outlines of the two jems, a weird idea appeared in her head.

“Hey you guys,” she said loudly, addressing the whole squad.  “Look what I’ve found.”

The other cheerleaders were pulling on swearers, brushing their hair, rooting through their bags, or tying their shoes.  All paused to crane their neck towards Ellie.

And Ellie backed up against the door, ensuring the whole squad was before her.

“Check this out, you guys,” she said, and help up the weird thing by its handle.

“What is it?” frowned Sally Anne.

“Oh, just wait a sec,” promised Ellie.

“Yeah, but-“ said Debra… but then the blue jems began to glow.  All on their own!

“There,” Ellie said confidently.  “See?”

Looking skeptical, Debra said, “Yeah, so?  I had that toy when I was in grade school.”

“Its not really a toy,” remarked Ellie.

“Hey,” Cleo said suddenly.  She was closest to the object.  “Those things… they’re not light bulbs!  Where did you get this?”

“If you look carefully, you’ll figure it out,” Ellie promised.

Her fellow cheerleaders studied the blue light with skepticism.  Their expressions ranged from dubious to mildly insulted.  But no-one moved either.

“Its an optical illusion,” Ellie said merrily.  “You look at it, and your feet sticks to the floor.”

“Your feet sticks to the **_floor?_** ” Allison asked incredulously.  But her eyes were glued on the blue sparklers.

“Yes, they stick to the floor,” Ellie said quickly.

Now the girl began talking continuously, telling her sisters that the more they looked into the blue, the more they felt calm, the more they wanted to listen to her voice.  They would relax.  They would let go.

One-by-one, the squads’ faces went slack.  Girls either sat on a bench or stood straight upright as their bodies and minds became immobilized.  Only Ellie spoke.

“And now,” Ellie announced.  “I will snap my fingers.  When I do, all your eyes will close, and you will drop into a deep, deep sleep.”

How she knew to say these instructions, Ellie had no idea.  The words and actions seemed to be coming from deep within her own mind.  She simply allowed her lips to form the words and her body to carry out the actions.

Ellie snapped, once.  She watched with satisfaction as every girl before her shut their eyes.  Heads bowed forward.  Hands dangled limply off of lifeless arms.

“Very good,” Ellie complimented the entranced Tigerettes.  “In a moment, I will snap my fingers again.  When I do, you will all awaken, remembering nothing.  But you all have the strongest urge to follow me, no matter where I go.  Do you understand?”

There was a muffled chorus of “…yes…” from the girls.

“Excellent,” beamed Ellie, and snapped her fingers.

******

No-one thought it odd when the entire Tigerette squad filed out of the locker room as one pack.  Several parents were in the parking lot, waiting in their idling cars.

“Give me a sec, will you, Elle?” Debra asked, then scampered off to talk with her dad.  Other cheerleaders did the same.

Soon all the girls returned.  “I told my old man that we needed a few more minutes,” Debra shrugged.  “So he’ll read his sports magazine for a few more minutes.  No biggie.”

“Okay then,” Ellie nodded.

Then, without another word, the cheerleader turned, walking across the in-construction football field.  Within a minute, she crossed over into the deep woods.

Ellie had no idea what she was doing, or why she was doing it.  Going into the woods, in this direction just felt **_right_** somehow.  It was like she was meant to walk this path.  Never mind that the sun was setting and the forest was growing cold.  She pressed on.

Behind her, she heard her cheerleader sisters, keeping up behind her.  No-one spoke as the squad moved through the woods.  They all moved as one little army, swarming over any obstacle they found.

******

After an hour, the forest was nearly pitch black.  Still the cheerleaders continued.

And then, they were on the hill, looking down upon the strange metal thing embedded in the tortured earth.

“What the fuck is that?” Debra exclaimed, as her eyes adjusted to strange glow.

Of all the girls, Cleo seemed the most perturbed.  “Green lights,” she said, somewhat fearfully.  “Those could be the-“

And then, two tiny blue beacons appeared, one next to the other.  The blue pulsed gently.

All the girls fell silent.  Once again in a trance, they walked down the hill without another word.  When the opening appeared, they filed inside.

******

 _Excellent,_ the first Voice commented.  _We are now replete with suitable specimens._

Ellie and her friends were all nude, standing motionless in a circle, staring blankly ahead.  Their eyes were open, but their minds were in enchanted slumber.

 _The lobotomization process is perfected,_ offered the second Voice.  _Recommend we commence insemination experiments._

 _Concurred,_ said the first Voice.  _It is also prudent to begin mass subjugation of the planetary population.  The colony fleet will expect immediate implementation of the Repopulation Initiative upon arrival._

Sounding wary, the third Voice warned, _Mass subjugation may be impractical, given the enormous size of this planet’s host population.  We cannot lobotomize more than a handful of humans._

 _We need not exert direct control,_ insisted the first Voice.  _Analysis of the humans’ mass communications reveals a technology reliant on carrier wave broadcasting.  Such broadcasts can easily be manipulated for subliminal content._

 _Clarify further,_ the third Voice requested.

 _We will add our own signals to the humans’_ the first Voice explained.  _Sustained exposure to our subliminals will dilute the humans’ ability to think independently.  When the colony fleet arrives, most of the population will be conditioned for acceptance._

 _I do not think this will be sufficient for planetary control,_ fretted the second Voice.

 _We three are but the scout ship; it is not feasible to think we can exert complete control,_ said the first Voice.  _We need only condition enough of the humans to make them receptive to our bidding.  Then, when the colony fleet approaches, we can ensure our population can distract and confuse the remaining free-thinkers.  This will be enough._

 _I concur,_ said the third Voice.

 _As do I,_ offered the second Voice.  _A suggestion, however.  Let us retain all these female specimens for insemination and lobotomization.  But we will send the original female back to her people._

 _Inquiry,_ the first Voice objected.  _For what purpose?_

 _She is easily dominated and retains posthypnotic instruction longer than other specimens,_ said the second Voice.  _She will be a valuable agent for us in her own culture.  We will erase her memory but compel her to watch her own culture and regularly report back to us.  If she sees the humans detect our stratagem, she will alert us accordingly._

 _I concur,_ offered the third Voice.

 _As do I,_ said the first Voice.  _But we will install a controller module within her brain for monitoring.  This will allow us continuous observation of her at all times, plus allow us to control her in any given moment._

 _A prudent course,_ the second Voice said, approvingly.  _We can capture and install modules in similar human agents as well._

The Voice spoke on, making plans of secret conquest.  Ellie listened impassively, unconcerned about her fate.

When the Voices were satisfied, they filled her mind with more orders.  Soon, Ellie strode past her immobilized sisters to the operating table.

******

The mass disappearance of the entire Tigerette squad shook Harkerwood to its core.  The football season was canceled – akin to declaring martial law in the South – and the National Guard was called in to protectively watch over the school.

Of course, everyone was suspicious when Ellie wandered out of the forest on her own, her sisters no-where to be found.  Ellie had a nasty bump on her head and a concussion, and remembered absolutely nothing from the last twenty-four hours.

After medical treatment, Ellie spent hours with the police, then the FBI, then the national media helplessly explaining that she just plumb didn’t remember anything – **_nothing_** – of what might have become of her sisters.  Even when placed under hypnosis, she couldn’t recall anything to help investigators.

Professional trackers swept the woods over and over, turning up no trace of the girls.  Everyone agreed they had gone into the woods… but no-one knew what happened after.

Ellie was beside herself, of course.  In the blink of an eye, all of her friends were gone, seemingly erased from the planet.  She was frightened by the stubborn gap in her memory, frightened that whatever dark force which spared her might still be lurking out there.

******

But after the Tigerettes vanished… nothing happened.

The school year concluded with no more mysterious disappearances, no more grisly murders, not even someone’s dog getting run over in the street.  The string of tragedies which cursed the town seemed to abruptly halt.  People let out a slow breath of relief.

It helped that television suddenly had a lot of good shows and that music on the radio was a lot better than from a year ago.  Harkerwood – in fact all of America – was grateful for provided distractions.

Ellie spent the year keeping to herself.  She found she liked reading the newspaper for once, and listened intently whenever adults were talking about the state of the world.  Boys and dating suddenly had no interest for her.  She claimed she wanted to go to college, but rarely put any effort to traveling outside of Harkerwood.

******

On the morning of her last day of school, Ellie’s father let out a low whistle when he picked up the paper.  “Lordy, look at this,” he exclaimed, holding up the edition.

The headline was so large, it almost filled the top half of the page:  MYSTERIOUS OBJECTS PASS SATURN, HEADING FOR EARTH.

“My word,” Ellie’s father exclaimed.  “Spacemen!  Wonder what the future holds, eh, Ellie?”

******


End file.
